


Q&A With The Oddball Duo

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Answers from the idiots, Cute, Fluffy, Fourth Wall Breaking, Humour, M/M, Questions from tumblr, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what I believe the responses would be if Hinata and Kageyama had to answer. </p>
<p>Found on Tumblr but requested by a friend of mine ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A With The Oddball Duo

####  Which one gets super sappy when they’re drunk/high? 

"Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaa~" Hinata whined as the raven haired male scowled at him, holding the drink above his head and out of Hinata's reach. In reality if his boyfriend had been sober, he would have realized he could easily jump to get it. 

Kageyama had never been so glad as to admit that his boyfriend barely had sense while sober, let alone drunk.

"Don't you love me? This isn't what people do when they love someone..." he mumbled as he got teary eyed, Kageyama's face tensing and eyes growing wide.  
\-----  
"Thanks Bakageyama" the other cheered as he drank his last drink, Kageyama hunched over in defeat.

****************************************************************

####  Which one wears the ‘Im with stupid’ t-shirt? 

Hinata looked at Kageyama's shirt, pouting with his arms crossed at the arrow pointed his way. Kageyama just grinned.

"Do you really think that he would be the one to wear this when it can't even fit him?"

Hinata grumbled under his breath and muttered something along the lines of "just wait, Yachi-san said she could get me one"

****************************************************************

####  Which one decides to play their music at an obnoxious volume while the other is sleeping? 

Kageyama's eyes opened as he growled. He sat up slowly and looked towards that living room before collecting his thoughts. He opened the door to the room only to see Hinata on the couch, pretending to play guitar and singing along at an obnoxiously loud volume. He walked over and glare daggers into Hinata until the other noticed he was there and stopped.

"K-Kageyama....did I wake you?" 

_SMACK_

_SLAM_

Hinata whined as he stared at the closed door.

"I don't like this question!" he shouted as he cradled his head. 

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!  
****************************************************************

####  Which one has the dorkier dancing? 

Hinata and Kageyama stared at each other, thinking before pointing at each other and scoffing as if the answer was obvious. 

"Him, obviously!" 

**************************************************************** 

####  Which one tries to make the other breakfast but ends up totally DESTROYING all the food? [Bonus if the other one eats it anyway even tho it’s disgusting] 

Hinata flushed and looked over at the three attempts at breakfast he had made, before looking at Kageyama expectantly.

"What?" the taller asked as Hinata grinned and cleared his throat.

"T-they said bonus if you eat it! I know is gross but...."

"No"  
"Please? For me?"

"Oh no don't you pull that, shitty Hinata!"

Hinata paused before looking up at Kageyama with watery eyes. He gripped the collar of his shirt as if hurt. "Please....for me?" he whispered again.

"...."

A few moments later Kageyama was sitting with his back hunched, crunching away at what was supposed to be pork curry and egg.

Hinata flashed a peace sign and grinned.  
****************************************************************

####  Which one complains more about the other’s choice in music? 

Hinata and Kageyama paused before Hinata shrugged, Kageyama still thinking.

"Neither of us really listens to anything..." Hinata mumbled before Kageyama cut in. 

"Hinata likes rock music because it makes him feel very Gwah... but I don't really have much of an interest," he said simply as Hinata flushed.

"W-what is wrong with rock music?"  
"Nothing, idiot. I am just saying that this question is irrelevant because I don't care about your music taste....unless you play it too loudly while I am sleeping"

Hinata blushed but accepted the answer as he was pulled closer by Kageyama.  
****************************************************************

####  Which one plays with the other’s hair more? 

Hinata's head rolled back and forth as he tried to remain awake before it settled on Kageyama's shoulder. The younger blushed slightly but allowed it as he looked down at Hinata's hair. Gently, he raised a hand and ruffled his hair gently, enjoying how soft it was despite its messy appearance.

"I guess....this one would go to me" he muttered as he looked away, face growing redder as Hinata snuggled closer into him.  
****************************************************************

####  Which one is saltier about minions? [Bonus if the other one thinks minions are hilarious] 

"Minions are the cancer of our society" Kageyama muttered as Hinata gasped in horror. He held up a minion plushie and grinned brightly.

"But they are so cute and hilarious! I don't even need the bonus on this one, how can you hate them, Bakageyama?!"

"They aren't funny, they are irritating," he said simply as Hinata put the plushie down and raised his hands to flatten his hair down, scowling.

" 'They aren't funny, they are irritating....if I could, I would receive, toss and hit all by myself....' "

Kageyama flushed and grabbed Hinata by his shirt, shaking the other to get him to stop with the imitation.

"That was a year ago and you still bring it up!"  
****************************************************************

####  Which one is needier when they’re sick? 

Hinata thought about it, tapping his chin as he looked at Kageyama. He remembered all those times where Kageyama forced him to stay, the other not liking when he was alone when sick.

For some reason he became a lot less demanding, only wanting one thing: Hinata.

The other seemed to already know the answer, his cheeks reddening as Hinata smiled.

"Definitely, Kageyama....but it is really cute because he even has a little stuffed bear that he named after..."

Kageyama put a hand over his mouth and pulled Hinata into his chest.

"N-Next question!"  
****************************************************************

####  Last question! Bonus for height difference: Which one casually rests their arm on their partner’s head? [Extra if the shorter one gets PISSED AF] 

Kageyama smirked as Hinata glared and pointed a finger at him in warning.

"Don't you dare...." he began as Kageyama yawned and stretched. "Kageyama Tobio, I am warning you"

The raven haired male just smiled and tilted his body to rest his arm atop his boyfriend's head before leaning down so they were eye level. Hinata growled and whined, trying to remove the hand from the top of his head until Kageyama whispered into his ear.

"What, you always wanted the bonuses, I am just helping you out" he teased as Hinata finally got his arm away and turned his back to him. Kageyama rolled his eyes and hugged him from behind.

"So are the questions done now? Hinata and I have something we need to....talk about. In the other room. Alone" he said as he began to pull the shorter male, Hinata's face burning at the words. He began to scramble but to no avail, Kageyama easily dragging him along. 

"N-No wait, there is one more question, right Author-chan? Please tell me there is one more question! AUTHOR-CHAN!"


End file.
